freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Twisted Wolf
is one of the four twisted animatronics and an antagonist of the novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, and was created by William Afton to hunt down and kill Charlotte Emily. Physical Appearance Twisted Wolf appears to be a cross between an actual bipedal wolf and an animatronic. He is tall, with gray fur, glowing blue eyes, sharp teeth, and a mane running down his back. The right side of his body more closely resembles a wolf, being very furry, and the right hand and right foot being smaller, while the left side is more robotic, with a visible endoskeleton, wider left eye socket, and spikes protruding from his left arm. Personality Not much is known about the Twisted Wolf's personality or history. He seems to be a mindless beast that flows William Afton's orders with no extensions. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones During the events of the book, Twisted Wolf goes to hunt down Charlie. In the final confrontation Clay Burke sets it and Twisted Bonnie on fire by luring them into a gasoline tainted river. After Clay, Jessica, and John are cornered, they are saved when Twisted Wolf is torn apart by Foxy. Trivia * A wolf animatronic was originally intended to appear in the [[Five Nights at Freddy's|first Five Nights at Freddy's game]] before ending up scrapped, as revealed in Dawko's interview with Scott Cawthon on the franchise's 4th anniversary.An Interview with Scott Cawthon - The Creator of Five Nights at Freddy's (2:31) This concept was possibly reused for Twisted Wolf. * Concept art of Twisted Wolf revealed that his right eye was originally going to be pale green while his left eye would be red, and his appearance would be much more divided between robotic and organic. * Twisted Wolf made few cameos in the main game series outside of the novel universe: ** In Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, a similar beast appeared in "The Legend of the Terrible Man-Wolf" poster from the Back Alley seen in Scrap Baby's rare screen. ***This same poster can be found in Ultimate Custom Night in CAM 01. ** In Ultimate Custom Night, during the second episode of Toy Chica: The High School Years, a wolf animatronic is seen as one of Toy Chica's love interests. As Twisted Wolf is the only wolf in the entire series, this is very likely a direct reference to him. *The wolf is the first animatronic in the novel series so far to never truly be named. Throughout The Twisted Ones, he is only referred to as "the wolf", not even capitalized. **It should be noted that Golden Freddy was the first unnamed character to appear in the series, with Golden Freddy only starting out as a fan name for the character, later officialized in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. However, Wolf has gone for an extended amount of time without a true name, even being referred to as Wolf on multiple pieces of merchandise. Gallery TwistedOnesConcepts1.jpg|A concept art of Twisted Wolf by LadyFiszi. TheWolfie.png|Twisted Wolf's cameo in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. twisted_wolf__device_on__by_pinkypills_dbi7mzx-pre.png|Twisted Wolf (Device On) By PinkyPills twisted_wolf__device_off__by_pinkypills_dbi7oba-pre.png|Twisted Wolf (Device Off) By PinkyPills TwistedWolf-FunkoPOP.jpg|Twisted Wolf's Funko POP! Wolf-High-School-Years.png|Twisted Wolf in ''Toy Chica: The High School Years''. TheTwistedOnes.jpg|Twisted Wolf's Teaser Screen References Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Twisteds Category:Novel Characters Category:Animatronics